Katte ni Shiten Fesuta
Katte ni Shiten Fesuta (勝手に四天フェスタ, Spontaneous Shitenfesta) is the last track to the album Shitenhoji Super Stars. Lyrics Kanji= 1、2、3 四天フェスタ(フー！) 四天フェスタ(フッフー！) 「四天宝寺中の学園祭や!」 四天フェスタ(フー！) 四天フェスタ(フッフー！) 「さあ始まるで9人の花火がドーン!!」 学園祭の華は「華は」 オレらが全部いただく「おー!」 よその部活に負けたら「負けたら？」 あの乾汁　飲ますぞ「オエー！」 モノマネバトル優勝「優勝！」 ミス女装に輝き「絶頂(エクスタシー)！」 タコ焼き超高速早食い「早食い！」 落ちたタコ拾い食い「やめなさい」 アホほどの(アホほどの) バカ騒ぎ(バカ騒ぎ) 大阪まで来たなら　べっぴんさん寄ってきや 1、2、3 四天フェスタ(フー！) 四天フェスタ(フッフー！) おもろいことだけてんこもり 四天フェスタ(フー！) めちゃファンタジスタ(フッフー！) がむしゃら売るほどありまっせ おんなじアホならShall weいっしょに ご陽気に　レツキス・フォークなダンス！ 学園祭のトリは「トリは」 華月のテニス部ショー「オー！」 なんやとにかくガツンと「ガツンと」 盛り上がればええんやろ「イエーイ！」 出オチのズラでスベり「ズコッ！」 般若心経暗唱 やけくそのエアギター「財前！」 ウケて全員でエアバンド「うおー!!」 ぐだぐだも(ぐだぐだも) 芸のうち(芸のうち) しんきくさいあれこれ　どーーでもよーなんで 1、2、3 四天フェスタ(フー！) 四天フェスタ(フッフー！) あることないことほりこんで 四天フェスタ(フー！) カルボナーラはパスタ(フッフー！) 笑いで地球を救いまひょ 思い出ぎょーさん作ったら あしたから　また汗まみれのデイズ アホほどの(アホほどの) バカ騒ぎ(バカ騒ぎ) 大阪まで来たなら　べっぴんさん寄ってきや 1、2、3 四天フェスタ(フー！) 四天フェスタ(フッフー！) おもろいことだけてんこもり 四天フェスタ(フー！) めちゃファンタジスタ(フッフー！) がむしゃら売るほどありまっせ おんなじアホなら Shall weいっしょに ご陽気に　レツキス・フォークなダンス！ |-| Romaji= 1, 2, 3 yon ten fesuta (fū！) yon ten fesuta (fuffū！) 'yon tenpō jichū no gakuen sai ya! yon ten fesuta (fū！) yon ten fesuta (fuffū！) 'sā hajimaru de 9 nin no hanabi ga dōn!! gakuen sai no hana wa 'hana wa' ore ra ga zenbu itadaku 'o ? ! yoso no bukatsu ni make tara 'make tara?' ano inui jiru nomasu zo 'oē!' monomane batoru yūshō 'yūshō!' misu josō ni kagayaki 'zecchō (ekusutashī)! takoyaki chō kōsoku haya gui 'haya gui!' ochi ta tako hiroi gui 'yamenasai' aho hodo no (aho hodo no) baka sawagi (baka sawagi) ōsaka made ki ta nara beppin san yotte ki ya 1, 2, 3 yon ten fesuta (fū！) yon ten fesuta (fuffū！) omoroi koto dake tenkomori yon ten fesuta (fū！) me cha fantajisuta (fuffū！) gamushara uru hodo ari masse onnaji aho nara Shall we issho ni go yōki ni retsukisu.fōku na dansu! gakuen sai no tori wa 'tori wa' kazuki no tenisu bu shō 'ō!' nan ya tonikaku ga tsun to 'ga tsun to' moriagare ba ee n yaro 'iēi!' de ochi no zura de sube ri 'zuko!!' hannyashinkyō anshō yakekuso no ea gitā 'zaizen!' uke te zenin de ea bando 'u o!! gudagudamo (gudagudamo) gei no uchi (gei no uchi) shinkikusai arekore dō demo yō nande 1, 2, 3 yon ten fesuta (fū) yon ten fesuta (fuffū！) aru koto nai koto horikon de yon ten fesuta (fū！) karubonāra wa pasuta (fuffū！) warai de chikyū o sukui mahi omoide gyo? san tsukuttara ashita kara mata ase mamire no deizu aho hodo no (aho hodo no) baka sawagi (baka sawagi) ōsaka made ki ta nara beppin san yotte ki ya 1, 2, 3 yon ten fesuta (fū！) yon ten fesuta (fuffū！) omoroi koto dake tenkomori yon ten fesuta (fū！) me cha fantajisuta (fuffū！) gamushara uru hodo ari masse onnaji aho nara Shall we issho ni go yōki ni retsukisu.fōku na dansu! |-| English= 1, 2, 3 Shitenfesta! (Huu!) Shitenfesta! (Hu huu!) It's the Shitenhouji school festival! Shitenfesta! (Huu!) Shitenfesta! (Hu huu!) Come on, let's start! Our nine fireworks, boom!! The school festival flowers are* (Flowers are?) all soon ours (Yeaah!) If we lose to some other club (If we lose?) We'll drink some of that Inui juice (Eeeeh?) Being victorious in the impersonation battle (Victorious!) Shining as the miss cross-dresser (Ecstasy~) Eating ultra fast in the takoyaki eating competition (Ultra fast!) Picking up and eating the takoyaki that fell (Stop it!) The foolish commotion (The foolish commotion) enough to be stupid (enough to be stupid) If you come all the way to Osaka Bring the beauties with you 1, 2, 3 Shitenfesta! (Huu!) Shitenfesta! (Hu huu!) Piles of interesting things Shitenfesta! (Huu!) Hella fantajista! (Hu huu!) We have stuff to sell like cray If you're a fool too, then shall we together dance merrily a "let's kiss" folk dance! Hoi! Hoi! Hoi Hoi Hoi! Every gate to the school (Every gate!) Are a part of the monthly tennis club show (Yees!) Anyway, with a bang (With a bang!) Isn't it good if it raises the atmosphere (Yaaaay!) Letting my wig slip when I go out Zukoo! find the meaning :x Readin aloud the heart sutra Desperate Air guitar (Zaizen!) If everyone joins in, it's an air band (Yeaah!) Getting worn out (Getting worn out) Is also part of an artists life (Is also part of an artists life) Everything that is irritating Doesn't even matter anymore! 1, 2, 3 Shitenfesta! (Huu!) Shitenfesta! (Hu huu!) Find out what we have and don't have Shitenfesta! (Huu!) Carbonara is a pasta (Hu huu!) Let's save the world with laughter If you make lots of memories, Tomorrow starts new days filled with sweat Are you guys ready? All right, let's go have a look at that! I was just in the middle of talking about Naniwa's speed star! Okay, here we go! Don don dododon, Shitenhouji! Hey Don don dododon, Shitenhouji! One more time Don don dododon, Shitenhouji! More more Don don dododon, Shitenhouji! Aaaaahn~ Hello there! I'm the vice captain, Koishikawa! Well of course the tension is different! Didn't I just stand out! The foolish commotion (The foolish commotion) enough to be stupid (enough to be stupid) If you come all the way to Osaka Bring the beauties with you 1, 2, 3 Shitenfesta! (Huu!) Shitenfesta! (Hu huu!) Piles of interesting things Shitenfesta! (Huu!) Hella fantajista! (Hu huu!) We have stuff to sell like crazy If you're a fool too, then shall we together dance merrily a "let's kiss" folk dance! Hoi! Hoi! Hoi Hoi Hoi! Yaaaaay! Navigation Category:Music Category:New Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics